A toilet flush controller used at the present time usually uses an active infrared sensor which has an infrared transmitter and an infrared receiver to transmit infrared to detect whether a user occupies the front of the toilet. If a user is using the toilet, the infrared transmitted from the active sensor will be reflected from the user's body and received by the receiver, and the receiver will further trigger a microcomputer to activate the toilet to flush. The active sensor needs to continuously transmit infrared outward, which requires a relatively high power and dissipates too much energy, for example, a 30-centimeter distance from a transmitter requires supplied impulse current up to 1 ampere. The conventional toilet flush controller usually requires an AC power supply to provide power because of its high power dissipation factor. Moreover, the wiring between the AC power and the controller is cumbersome.
It is required to have one kind of toilet flush controller which dissipates less power than the conventional one, therefore merely several batteries are enough for the power dissipation thereof.